


Back to Black

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Idols, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two people can play this game together, and Choi Beomgyu surely won't play it clean.





	Back to Black

**Author's Note:**

> This is self beta, and I'm not a native speaker of English, and if you don't like these content in the tags simply don't read, this story is planned to get dark every chapter so if you expecting fluff roses and sunshine don't read this, also I delete my previous work because really, who am I kidding I can't write such stories, I'm not in a fluff field, so I'm really sorry folks. And those who still wiling to read this work, enjoy!

_".... Soobin-ah?"_

 

"Mom?"

 

_"Soobin-ah, I can't hear you,"_

 

"Your voice is unclear mom,"

 

_"... Can't--- I can't hear you..."_

 

Soobin excuse himself to the rest of his members who's currently eating their dinner and get up from his seat, before disappearing in the hall way, pressed his phone against his ear and tries to hear his mom carefully again.

 

"Mom? Hello?"

 

_"Hello, sweetie."_

 

A smile formed on Soobin's face, he's been waiting for his mom's call for weeks now. And he's finally getting called.

 

_"How are you?"_

 

"I'm fine mom, I think our debut is going quiet successful,"

 

 _"Ah, I'm glad to hear that. You're just fine right honey? Everything's okay at dorm?_ "

 

Soobin held his breath, pressed his forehead against the cold wall as he closed his eyes and bites his bottom lip, he knows he can't lie to his mother, but sometimes some lies can help himself to get out of the troubles.

 

"Yes mom, everything's just fine. Don't worry,"

 

_"Aah, I'm so relieved to hear that, okay baby, I have to go now. I'll call you soon."_

 

"... Okay mom."

 

_"I love you baby,"_

 

A bitter smile forced to flashed from his lips.

 

"Love you too,"

 

The call ended with a heavy sigh, Soobin feels hesitated on his place, whether or not he has to comeback to the living room or not. He's back and forth with an anxious expression on his face, even biting his nails. The brown haired boy finally decide he'll just see his members later in their dorm room.

 

He was half on the way before he felt a strong grip on his wrist, forced him to stop. Soobin turn around and definitely expected that person to after him with just disappearing like that, but his expression remains straight, he doesn't even flinch when the other boy pulls him closer.

 

_Yeonjun_

 

"Soobin, what's wrong?"

 

The concern in his voice makes a pang on his heart, he tries to wriggle his wrist from Yeonjun's grip but it just causes the older to held him tighter, and steps closer to him, Soobin takes some steps back and he can't pretend to not see Yeonjun's hurt face.

 

"Tell me what's wrong baby, if you keep act like this and avoiding me it's not going to fix anything,"

 

He's right, but it's not that easy, Soobin can't just say everything happened to Yeonjun, it'll break them two, and most probably break their band careers, but most importantly their life. Soobin can feel his eyes getting wet with the tears that he's hold to not drops from his eyes.

 

"N-nothing wrong hyung,"

 

Yeonjun's expression hardened, he pushed the younger boy until his back hits the wall, and trapping him between his arms as he looking at him straight to his eyes.

 

"You're lying, I know when you're lying Choi Soobin, don't even try to lie to me,"

 

Soobin sobs quietly, pressed his palms on his mouth, and head hung low, he can't stare at his boyfriend at the moment. And his muffled cries just become more uncontrollable when he felt a soft stoke on his hair.

 

"Baby, tell me what's bugging you. Seeing you like this breaks my heart you know?"

 

Soobin just shook his head weakly, and Yeonjun knows he can't push him further, so he brings the younger boy into his warm embrace, let him cries on his chest as he rubs his back to comfort him.

 

"Ssh, don't worry, I'm here. Hyung's going to protect you from anything, I promise."

 

The sweet words somehow can calms him down a bit though not lessen his problems, but it'll do for now, he wraps his arms around the older and hugs him tighter, buries his face on the crook of his neck, Yeonjun keep stroking his hair softly, he knows well when Soobin has his breakdowns and this is actually one of the worst he has seen.

 

"Soobin hyung? Are you... Are you okay?"

 

Kai's concerned voice makes the two startled on their place, Soobin let go the hug and wipes the trails of tears on his cheeks before nodding, they were so occupied that they didn't realize the other three members has standing there since who knows when, Kai and Taehyun walks towards them meanwhile Beomgyu stay on his place, looking at them with straight face.

 

"You sure hyung?"

 

Maybe his reddened cheeks and swollen eyes proves that he's definitely not just fine, Soobin really thinks he doesn't deserve their worries for him at all, he doesn't want to bother them, and most importantly he doesn't want any of them knows what's his trouble is.

 

"Y-yes Kai, I just got a call from my mom, I got emotional and all, just that." He said and forces a laugh, Kai furrowed eyebrows shows that he doesn't buying it but Yeonjun steps in the right time.

 

"I think we're all already tired today, it's better if we just go to sleep already,"

 

Kai nods enthusiastically and reach out his hand to hold the leader's hand and followed by Taehyun, they drags him to their dorm as Kai tries to lighten up Soobin's mood with saying something funny in which just responded with a small smile from the older boy, while Yeonjun just watch them from behind with a sigh.

 

"Do you think something bad happened to Soobin, hyung?"

 

Yeonjun's face changed as soon as he realized Beomgyu is standing beside him, and he can't tell why that sneer grin on his face but he raise his eyebrow.

 

"Call him hyung like you should and what's that supposed to mean?"

 

"I just said," he shrugs, flashes a sickeningly sweet smile to the older before starts to walk too.

 

"You might want to ask him,"

 

Yeonjun can't explain the ugly feel creeping onto him at the moment.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Soobin didn't know why Kai is being very clingy to him lately, he usually is clingy to him but he doesn't expect this kind of clingy, he wouldn't expect the younger to help him tuck him to his bed and wrap his blanket around him, the younger even kissed his forehead with giggles, wish him a nice dream before going to his own bunk bed.

 

He knows Yeonjun watched it but he doesn't say a thing, so he thinks it'll be alright, nothing to worried about. He comfort himself under the blanket and closed his eyes, the last thing he hear was a click sound from the lamp socket and everything went dark.

 

But Soobin can't just sleep like that, his head is too full of all the problems and it makes him nauseous, he toss around on his bed, he wants to just cry at the moment but felt bad if that might wake his members so he muffled his voice with pillow.

 

"Baby?"

 

Soobin bites his bottom lip to stops himself from whimpering, but it's all too late when he felt additional weight on the side of his bed, it's Yeonjun. And although it's dark he can tell his worried expression.

 

"Baby are you crying?"

 

"....No."

 

Yeonjun sighs heavily, pulls the pillow from his boyfriend's face to make him able to see him, he slowly hovers above him, seeing Soobin in his most vulnerable state is actually something Yeonjun get mixed feeling to, his thumb wipes the tears from the full cheeks, trails his finger along on the skin before he stops on the bottom cherry lips, Yeonjun rubs it with his thumb softly.

 

"How many times will you lie again to me, hm? I don't like it." He whispered, it's his low tone that he use when he's got really serious and Soobin knows well he shouldn't lie again at this point.

 

"I'm sorry hyung..." The younger whispered back, but Yeonjun stops him with pressed their lips together, kissed him softly as he caressed Soobin's lips with his plump ones. He closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the moment of the loving Yeonjun.

 

Yeonjun hold his neck tenderly, trying to deepening the kiss as he bites down on Soobin's bottom lip trying to make the younger open his mouth, and he slides in his tongue between the gap, explore every inch of the warm mouth, while the other whines into the kiss, his delicate graps on Yeonjun's shirt.

 

"Baby, you're so pretty..." Yeonjun cups his cheeks, rubbing them softly with his thumbs, thought it's in the darkness, he can tell Soobin's dark irises gleaming prettily.

 

He ducks down again, this time kissed him a bit harshly as he pressed the younger's wrists above his head, Soobin can't do anything but to accept the kiss, every licks and bite and the exchange of their saliva, the wet sounds filled the dark room.

 

"Hyung..." It was intoxicating, Soobin can't help but whimpering between their kisses, Yeonjun pulls away from the kiss again, rubs on the glistening swollen lips.

 

"Yes baby?"

 

Soobin wants to say that they can't do it now, especially here, but it's been a while since they kissed each other and he's really starting to missed the other's touch. So he just shook his head, Yeonjun kissed his forehead.

 

The older start to pressed wet kisses on his jaw and neck, biting into the skin and licks the marks he made, his hands make their way to the younger's waist, resting them there. Soobin has to hold back his moans or else they going to get caught. But Yeonjun makes it hard for him, he just don't know what a limit is sometimes.

 

"Soobinie..." He mumbles against the pale skin, start to unrolling Soobin's shirt to reveal his chest, Soobin got shiver when the cold air has contact with his skin.

 

"Y-yes hyung?"

 

"You're mine right?" He nuzzles his nose into his chest, inhaling him as he peppers the skin with butterfly kisses. Soobin got chills all over him, not only because what Yeonjun said, but what's he's going to say too.

 

"I'm completely yours,"

 

Yeonjun smiles, continues to lapping his warm tongue on Soobin's chest and stomach while his hands gripping tightly on his waist, and Soobin felt he's being heated right now.

 

It's wrong, it's really wrong, and he shouldn't said that, he's a liar, Yeonjun going to hate him forever.

 

And he, he will win.

 

"Hyung?" Soobin calls with weak voice, makes Yeonjun stops and face him again.

 

"Yes baby?"

 

Soobin bites his bottom lip again, it's so hard to just let out the sentence because he doesn't know how it will affect Yeonjun, but his trembling lips finally manages to let it out.

 

"I--- I don't think we can do this now,"

 

There's an uncomfortable silence settled between them at the moment, it was so quiet all he can hear is both of their breathings.

 

"Why baby?"

 

"I just think we shouldn't..." Soobin trails off, he really can't explain it to Yeonjun now can he?

 

Yeonjun just sighs but he understands, he strokes the younger's boy hair again and kissed his forehead, before laying beside him as he hugs his boyfriend close to him, fixing his shirt and envelopes the blanket on them.

 

"It's okay, let's just sleep then."

 

Soobin sighs with relief, buries his face on the older's chest, feeling himself got better as he inhales his comforting scent, he can feel himself finally drifts off to sleep.

 

\--------------------------------

 

The next day is indeed another tiring day for them, a long day after all those performances and fansigns, they finally can go back to their dorm with almost no energy left, Soobin can barely stand by himself and needed help from Yeonjun to guide him into their dorm room. Everyone is really worried with their leader but Beomgyu, which makes their youngest questions it to him.

 

"Hyung?"

 

Yeonjun and Soobin already inside the dorm room while the rest of them sits together in the living room, it's actually Taehyun's suggestion to Kai to make Beomgyu talk to them, because if they keep this problem just like that it'll make it bigger and some misunderstanding will be happen.

 

Beomgyu was scrolling on his phone, completely don't give a damn about his surroundings, it somehow irritates Kai, because he already acted this weird for the week and it irks him, Yeonjun and Taehyun. He's been really disrespectful towards Soobin and not even see him as his leader.

 

"Why do you act like this?"

 

The blond just raise his eyebrow, not even glance at Kai. "Act like what?"

 

"You act really weird, you're being mean towards Soobin hyung," Taehyun shakes his head with an unbelievable look on his face and Kai nods at that. But they just got shrug as response.

 

"He deserves that,"

 

Kai and Taehyun both widen their eyes, completely can't believe what the older just said, Kai even flushed with anger and he looks like he's about to burst.

 

"What's your problem huh?"

 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes and placed his phone beside him, looking at them with a mocking face.

 

"You two, what's your problem? This is my problem with Soobin and you don't have any business to get into any of this,"

 

Kai and Taehyun shut their mouths tightly after that statement, they have never seen Beomgyu being able to be so scary until this day, this is another of his side they didn't expect will exist.

 

"You guys worship him like he's some kind of innocent angel but he's not,"

 

The youngest really wants to make Beomgyu stop talking, his guts twisting in pain as the older keep talk shit about Soobin, he can't do that to his hyung, his Soobin hyung...

 

"You don't know what kind of a person he is beside all those fake ass personality he always showed you, hm? Do you know about it?"

 

Kai grits his teeth, his knuckles already turn white because he grips on Taehyun's hand too hard, but Taehyun is the same, dumbfounded and don't know how to answer that.

 

"He deserves all of this," he stands on his feet, flashes his smirk that he's always use this past days, it makes something crawls on Kai's skin and he hates it so much.

 

"And you'll thank me, since you like him so much don't you?"

 

Kai is frozen on his seat, he didn't expect Beomgyu would know how he felt towards the older boy, but that just makes Beomgyu's grin wider, he totally enjoys the shock on the youngest face, before he turns around and starts to walk off.

 

But Kai is not going to let him go just like that, with hatred dripping on his voice he voices out his threat.

 

"I will never forgive you if you hurt him,"

 

That makes Beomgyu laughs, he looks over his shoulder with a dark gaze, it bores into them and that sick smile was a cherry on top.

 

"Oh, I'm gonna hurt him until he can't see the light anymore,"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedbacks if you like and I'll update sooner.


End file.
